Wedding Day Tears
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: "I Do" from Kaitlyn's perspective.


***Insert disclaimer here***

**Not Beta'd**

_**A/N: Consider this I Do from Kaitlyn's perspective of the wedding. This is dedicated to liveforambrose "just cause I like messing with her feels" :P.**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Shoot me a review if you're game or just plain badass, please :)**_

* * *

**Wedding Day Tears**

Kaitlyn stared at her reflection; today was a dream and she was praying that she never woke up.

Her wedding day - she was getting married and it was the most surreal thing ever. The fact that a man like her soon-to-be husband wanted to spend an eternity with her still boggled her mind. She had been sitting in front of the mirror for what felt like forever, just staring at her reflection... alone.

But there was something missing...

A door to her past was still open. 

His name was Dean, and she hated him with all she had in her soul, her being. But that was just her brain trying to give herself a reason to let him go. She couldn't jump into a new life with someone else if he was still plaguing her heart. 

She wasn't still in love with him - she had love for him for sure - she just cared way too much than she should have. He still had a hold on her life and her decisions. 

They had both said things she regretted now, but it was too late to make things right.

She looked back up at the ceiling, knowing that if she cried, Alicia would kill her for ruining the masterpiece that the Fiery Redhead had claimed her makeup job to be. Plus, Kaitlyn knew she wouldn't be able to handle the sympathy in her friends eyes while she did her make up. 

She sighed, fixing the sweetheart neckline dress for the twentieth time it seemed. 

There was a knock on the door, "Mommy Kaity," She heard a little girl, "Are you still crying?" 

"No Sweetie, come in." she croaked, her throat sore from crying all day. It's her wedding and she'd cry if she wanted to. 

She didnt turn around in her chair, but she heard the little girl's shoe padding against the wood flooring. She looked up at her stepdaughter, smiling, "What is it Ladybug?" 

"I just wanted to know if- if you and daddy were getting married soon," She looked up at Kaitlyn, eyes wide with childlike wonder. She had her Dad's grey eyes, the same kind that saw into Kaitlyn's soul. 

Kaitlyn looked at the clock, "In about 7 minutes actually," she smiled at the little girl in her lap. She squinted her eyes, "Why?" 

"Because I'm hungry.. and-" 

"And what?" Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow. 

"I heard Auntie AJ talking to another lady - the pretty, tall one - and they were talking about a mean man that made you cry and hurt your heart before you met Daddy." She spewed off, hands flying with wild gestures, nearly hitting Kaitlyn in the process, "Is that true? He hurt your heart and he's back to hurt you again?" 

"No Ladybug," Kaitlyn shook her head, eyes fighting back tears because she knew exactly who they were talking about, "Everything is gonna be okay," 

"Sweetheart," Kaitlyn heard her mother say between knocks on the door, "You're gonna miss your own wedding." 

"Coming," Kaitlyn yelled at the direction of the door. She looked back at the girl in her lap, "You are slacking on your flower girl duties," 

"Crap," She said, hopping from Kaitlyn's lap. 

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said sternly. 

"Sorry," The little girl looked apologetic, "Daddy taught it to me!" She exclaimed quickly. 

Kaitlyn shook her head, smoothing out her dress because her mother would kill her if she opened that door looking like a slob. Especially since the stylists - and Alicia - had worked so hard to 'Beautify' her. She opened the door, and her stepdaughter when skipping through the door, zipping past Kaitlyn's mother. 

"You look beautiful." Kaitlyn's mother said, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Thanks mom," She said, taking her mother's hand in hers, "But you've seen me already." 

"Yes, I know." Her mother smiled, "And I will cry when you walk down the aisle too." Kaitlyn smiled at her mother, wiping away the tear from the older woman's eye. "Your dad is just gonna die." Her mom said. 

"I hope not." Kaitlyn replied, her mother leading her down the hallway toward the entrance door of the sanctuary. 

"You look beautiful," Her father said, taking her hand, and lifting her veil with the other hand. He planted a kiss on her cheek then lowered the veil again. 

"I'm gonna cry again," Kaitlyn said quietly as her dad guided her hand into the center of his arm, getting ready to walk her down the aisle and give her away. 

"No shame in that," Her mom said, "You're getting married." She smiled, kissing her daughter's hand before letting it go, "I'm gonna go take my seat." 

As his wife walked away, "I'm so proud of you, and I want you to be happy," He smiled at her, "So whenever he messes up, remind him that I have a gun collection." 

"Dad," She laughed, "That wont be necessary because he knows women are always right." 

The sanctuary doors opened and the lights dimmed. However, she saw him, sitting there, not looking back at her yet. She started to wonder why he would even show up. Was it to ruin her day and object to her marriage? Or was he there for the same thing she wanted?... Closure. 

She didnt know, but tears sprang to her eyes. She fought the urge to run her hand through her hair, her hand squeezing her dad's arm. 

She then looked up seeing the man that she was about to marry, "Roman," She whispered, trying to will him to look up at her. He did, and she saw the tears welling in his eyes. 

She then realized that, he was all she needed to be fulfilled. 

He stared into her eyes, and Dean disappeared; Everything was gone except for the aisle she was walking down. 

Dean was in one supporting character in the story of her life, and Roman... he was the Co-star of the rest of it. 

She continued to shed tears but they were happy tears


End file.
